The 1st Hunger Games
by Clove31
Summary: This is the 1st Hunger Games! no one knows exactly what it is. Only a mysterious and kinda scary announcement from President Snow saying that there was going to be a 'survival thing'. Are the odds in Kelsey's favor? Rated T because... well.. its the Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

** The 1st Hunger Games**

hi! this is my new Hunger Games fanfic! sorry this chapter is short but this is only the beginning so the chapters are probably going to get longer as it goes. Well anyway, hope you like it! AND REVIEW PLEASE!

CHAPTER 1

Hi. I'm Kelsey Atkinson, im 14 years old, from District 8, and the dreaded day has come. Yeah I know your thinking that "well shes from that factory district." Well yes, District 8 is one of the more 'factorish' but also, if you look beyond the factories and the darkness, you'll find a place called the Meadow. It's a place beautiful with grass and trees. Nothing like the factory part. A few of the wealthier people like myself live here. At least its not in the pollution.

Now, back to the 'Dreaded Day'. Why is it so dreaded? Well I don't know exactly. All I know is that one day, my mother was explaining something weird that I didn't understand, something about us being in bad trouble for a fight against a far off city called the Capitol, and she sounded scared and then we turned on the tv later and we saw that we had a broadcast from President Snow who supposedly lives in that far off city and he said something like this as we watched.

"Greetings fellow districts of Panem. Today I have an important announcement to make…" An announcement? That's a first. "…You all know that you all lost the battle of the Dark Days against us…" Oh, that's what its called is it? "…. This is a reminder that we are all powerful and you can never beat us…" Hey, President, don't get all 'im powerful' on me ok? "…..starting next year, we will introduce a competition that will come to be known as The Hunger Games…." Say what? "… this will be a competition where 24 tributes from each district will be chosen to…." My mom gets too nervous and shuts the tv off. I get shocked because you supposed to NEVER turn off the tv when an announcement from the president is on. It must be pretty bad.

"Mom! Why did you do that?! You never turn off the tv when an announcement from him is on!" "Im sorry honey. I guess I have to tell you myself." I admit it, Im starting to get a little scared. "What?" I ask. "Well… honey…." "MOM!" "Ok. I guess theres no easier way to tell this. But honey, what he was going to say was that because of the Dark Days, a war the districts fought against the Capitol, and we lost, now there putting a competition called the Hunger Games to show that they will always win. The Hunger Games is where we have to send in one boy and one girl from each district between the ages of 12-18. They, and God bless them, are sent to the Capitol…" "Whats so bad about that? Wheres the competition?" I ask. "Im getting there." She has an edge to her voice so I quiet.

"… and are shown off to the citizens in costumes and you train in survival art…" "Oh so it's a survival. So we all survive a couple days then they brings us back and treat us? That's not bad!"

Mom gives me a glare. "Kelsey if you will just let me finish!" "sorry."

"… and then a private session with the Gamemakers…" I want to ask a question but that will only make her mad. But Gamemakers?

"… after a week of that, you will get sent into an arena that's totally random and there, all 24 of you, will do some sort of survival thing in there that im not really sure of and the winner will get gold and riches for his or her district and the family will never have to go again." She looks a bit wondrous and confused. So do I. Maybe a bit scared.

"ok. You really don't know what the 'survival thing' is?" She shakes her head.

So that's how this happened. That's the Dreaded Day. I don't know what exactly this 'Survival thing' is but since it's the Capitol and it wants revenge, im pretty sure it cant be good.

**well hi guys! i hope you like my story! i know this chapter is short but this is only the beginning so the chapters will get longer probably. The next is about Kelsey meeting her district partner and all that. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

** The 1st Hunger Games **

so this is chapter 2 of my Hunger Games story! this ones a bit longer. I it just covers the Reaping and stuff. hope you like it!

Chapter 2

"Wake up, Honey! Its time for the Reaping!" I come out from the covers. "The _what?_" I ask curiously. "The Reaping. That's what everyones calling the selection process. The Reaping." "oh." "Well get up and get into some nice clothes. We got to get to the square at two." "ok."

I get out of bed and get on a nice and simple white dress. I brush my hair and put it up nicely. Its almost two.

"come on, Kelsey! We got to go!" "Coming!"

It takes about 10 minutes to leave our house and the Meadow and into the factory region to the square.

"You have to line up in the square by the age group. Those people in the white uniforms will prick your finger and then you go stand in the 14 year old section." My mom says. "ok."

Those people in the white uniforms I have never seen before. They prick my finger and put my blood and a barcode and scan it. I then go stand with the 14 year olds.

Then a bubbly person from the Capitol comes on to the satge they made in the center of the square. She looks ridiculous! Is that really what people dress like there?!

"Welcome welcome! Welcome everyone and Happy Hunger Games!" Some people clap silently but most look unsure because no one really knows what this is.

"Well onto the procedure." She shows a video on a big screen they put on the stage. I guess it's about the Dark Days.

"War. Terrible War. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. Then came the peace. Hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But Freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again and so it was decreed that each year all the various districts of Panem would…" The scene cut abrubtly. And wait, what? There were _thirteen _districts?

"Well. Oops!" well the person from the capitol strolls across the stage to 2 bowls of pieces of paper and stands there.

"And by the way, Im Tinka." She says. "Well its now time to choose our very first tribute for the Games!" Hmm, tributes?

"ok ladies first!" She calls. She digs in the bowl of papers dramatically. Then she pulls one out and unfolds it. Into the microphone she speaks "Kelsey Atkinson."

Since I don't know anything about this, I don't know if to be happy, sad, or scared. My face is unsure and my mother looks the slightest bit worried.

The crowd parts to give me an easy way to the stage. Once im up, she exclaims into the mic, "Lets give a hand for our very first tribute, Kelsey Atkinson!" Some people clap silently, some are unsure.

"Now for the boys!" She moves to another bowl, digs dramatically, and pulls out a name. " Jackson Levine!" Again, the unsure face, walks up stage, and the unsure faces and silent clapping and unsure faces.

"Well congratulations to our tributes!" Exclaims Tinka.

We are ushered inside the building known as the Justice building.

"You have 3 minutes." The guy in the white tells me. My mom comes in and hugs me.

"Hi honey. Find out what the survival thing is and win it ok?" She tells me. "Ok."

Then the men in white come and drag her out. Then Tinka comes in with Jackson and we board a car. I've never really been in a car. Maybe in a small one but one like this? Never.

We soon get out and board a sleek silver train. Inside there is velvet everywhere, metal seating, and food galore. Wow.

"Wow." I say. "Beautiful isn't it?" Tinka asks. "Well go 'head. "Eat something." She says. "alright." And me and Jackson dig in.

**Hey guys! did you like my second chapter? hope so! yeah the speech was from the movie and the random cut was because i have a plan for when they find out what the HG really is... and please REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

** The 1st Hunger Games**

Hi! this is the 3rd chapter of my story! its mostly about the tribute parade and stuff. I hope you like it! REVIEW!

Chapter 3

After gorging myself with food, Tinka comes in.

"We have to introduce you to your mentor!" She squeals. A pretty and very young looking woman comes in.

"Im your mentor, Honey and im here to help you guys in any way that I can." "What do we need mentors for?" I ask. "To help you survive of course!" She exclaims. "Ok lets talk shelter." She says. "Now each of you tell me how you would find shelter if you were stuck in the wilderness." She looks at me. "um.. well you could hoist some wood onto a rock ledge and put some pine needles under it?" I suggest. "Alright, what about you, Jackson?" "Well you could always just find a cave and sleep in it." He says. "Yes. Both of your suggestions are good. But also, if you really needed to, you could always climb a tree. You could rest in the branches and the leaves could hide you from pursuers." "That's a good idea." I say.

"Now ,lets talk skill. What are you good at?" "Well im good at camouflage, I can run really fast, and tracking but staying quiet." "Now what about you, Jackson?" "Well im good at camouflage, Im strong, I can climb." "Both of your skills are very good." "Now one last thing." Honey says. "Where would you get food?" "Well I know a lot of edible plants so I can collect." "Jackson?" "I can hunt." "Good guys. Now you go to your sleeping quarters now." "Ok." I get into some silk pajamas I found and slide down in bed.

I am woke by Tinka rapidly shaking me. "Wake up!" "Alright im up. What?" "We're at the capitol!" I get up and walk to the window. _Wow! So this is the city they talk about! _

"Wow!" I exclaim with Jackson right behind me. "Beautiful isn't it?" As we pull into the station I see a bunch more of those ridiculous looking Capitol people. They're reaching out like their trying to _grab _the train. Its like were celebrities!

We get off the train with Tinka stopping us for a couple of pictures. They we go inside this big building with 12 floors.

"Each district has their own floor." Tinka explains. "Since your District 8, you get the eighth floor." She leads us to the elevator and takes us up to the eighth floor.

"Welcome." She says. Wow. This is even better than my house back home! "Well make yourselves at home because later you have to get ready for the tribute parade." "Whats that?" I ask. "Oh we have to get in a nice costume and show you off to the world!" "Oh."

Later we go down into the styling room where they make you "pretty". After all the "Stripping of hair" My Prep Team of Ruby, Mint, and Diamond show my to my stylist, a nice and young looking man.

"Hi. I'm Kiwi, your stylist." He says. "Hi." "Come in here. I've got a nice outfit for you." I followed him into the room.

"Ok, I have to put you into a nice looking outfit and you will ride out in chariots to show off to the Capitol. And I believe I have just the dress."

He dresses me up in a big beautiful dress. "There. You look beautiful." He shows me what I look like. Im in a beautiful sparkly purple pink tie-dye dress that looks like im just wearing strings. I also noticed her put a ring on me with a flat top. Then Jackson comes in with a tuxedo with the same idea. He even has the same ring.

"You will notice you have matching rings. When I give you the signal, and you will see me in the crowd, hold up you hands and tap your rings together." "Whats going to happen?" "Wait and see." He says.

We get put in our chariots and start moving.

"What do you think the rings will do?" Jackson asked. "Hm. I don't know. Do you know what the 'survival thing' is?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "No." By this time, we're riding out so we look for Kiwi's signal. There!

"Jackson, Do the ring!" We hold our hands up and touch our rings together. I hear a shooting and look up. Fireworks shot up in the air. I realized they spelled something. It said, _We are District 8. Don't underestimate us. _

We look at each other with awed expressions then we smile. Kiwi has outdone himself. We see District 12 come out in coal mining outfits complete with the hat. _Im glad I don't have to dress like that. _

By this time, we're getting out of our chariots and My prep team and Kiwi and Tinka come to congratulate us.

"That was _Amazing!" _They exclaim. "Absolutely _amazing!" _ "Kiwi, you have outdone yourself!" "That's what I do."

"Well its time we had dinner." Tinka says.

We go up to our apartment. We sit down at the table and look at the amount of food placed on the table. This place has everything! It's not fair!

"Go ahead. Eat anything!" Tinka exclaims and digs in herself. I take of piece of the fried chicken and Jackson takes the Turkey. Then Kiwi starts talking about tomorrow. "So tomorrow your going to go down for training." "Whats that?" Jackson asks. "Its where you go to train for survival skills. Didn't Honey talk about what skills you had?" We nod. "Okay then." "Well go and get into bed now." Tinka says. We excuse ourselves and walk into our rooms.

**Hi guys! i hope you liked this chapter! its mostly about the tribute parade and stuff. So since i don't have to got to school because of Pres. Day :) So the next will be them training and finding out with the Hunger Games really are... ^^ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** The 1st Hunger Games**

Hi guys! sorry this ones really short. But this chapters basically when everyone finds out what the Hunger Games really are. I hope you like it! REVIEW!

Chapter 4

I wake up the next day and for once Tinka's not going "Wake up!" I walk out and see that Jackson is already awake.

"Oh your awake." Honey says. "Here, put this on. Its time to go down for training." She hands me and black elastic short-sleeved short with an 8 on the shoulder and black elastic pants.

I go and put it all on and she walks us down to the training hall.

"You will be training with the other tributes and then you will have your private session with the Gamemakers to show off what you know best." "_All _the tributes?" Jackson asks. "Yes. All of them."

We walk into the training center. Its huge! And those are all the tributes. All tributes from districts 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,9,10,11,and 12 and of course us, District 8.

"Well go on in there. We'll be back in an hour."

We walk in there. "Wow. Im going to the edible plants station." I say. "I thought you already knew edible plants?" Jackson says. "You can never have enough knowledge. You can come if you want." "Ok."

We walk over and are doing some stuff when someone calls us over and tells us to gather in a circle.

"Hello fellow tributes. I'm Emerald the weapon trainer. Im sure you're all wondering what the Hunger Games really are. Im sorry for all the hopefuls here when they got picked…" _what _is she saying? Nervousness…. "…but the Hunger Games are a fight to the death and there is only one winner."

What did she just say?! A fight to the _death? _Only _one _winner?! I think back to what my mom was telling me. _"…We have to send one boy and one girl between the ages of 12-18 and they are sent to the Capitol…" _ and then to what I said. "_oh so its survival. We survive a couple days and then they bring us back and treat us." _Yeah, Kelsey, its survival, but they don't bring us back and treat us. They only bring back one and the rest die.

I look around and see everyone else staring into space like they're waiting for Emerald to say it's a joke. But she doesn't. Its real.

"Oh I see your faces and were so sorry but this is what trainings here for. Train for the weapons." She says and dismisses us.

I can't believe that I now have to kill Jackson. That means that by the end of this, 23 innocent kids won't be seeing their families again. Only one will. That means that if im going to see mom again, Jackson will have to die. Everyone else will have to die if I am to see home again. And I will.

**Hi! yeah i know this chapters short but its just about everyone finding out about the Hunger Games and stuff. Im trying to write as many chapters as i can because i have the whole day to and i want there to be some for you to read. anyways i hope you liked it and please REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
